Fiebre, recuerdos, embriaguez
by HardLohve
Summary: /2º puesto en el Reto Personaje Favorito del foro Cazadores de Sombras/. Matar o morir, esa es la disyuntiva. El látigo se impulsa y el chasquido de ruptura se expande. Llorar o reír, resuena así la batida. La muerte se encarama sobre tus hombros, al fin libre, portentosa, justiciera. Eres llamarada. Eres humo. Eres ceniza. Eres fiebre. Eres batalla… Y eres locura.


Disclaimer: empieza por Cassie… y acaba en Clare, el cerebro que hay tras todo TMI.

Disclaimer: Empieza por Reto… y acaba en personaje favorito, el foro Cazadores de Sombras por el que presento este fanfic. (Por el ángel, sólo espero haber

hecho justicia al complejo que es isabelle).

–…–…–…–

Advertencia: el presente fanfic contiene leve spoilers de CoHF. (si aún no has leído el sexto libro y no pretendes spoilearte, quedas cordialmente invitado

a salir cagando leches de aquí). Ala. ahí queda dicho. Y conste que quien avisa no es Hodge. Digo..., traidor.

–…–…–

Diosa, sexy, buenorra.

Susurran los chicos al pasar. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Cómo no darte cuenta, si tú eres la primera que lo suscita, que lo causa.

Mas desestimas los bultos que resaltan en sus pantalones con un estudiado ademán de indiferencia, ora un ronroneo, ora una caída de pestañas, ora una sonrisa

barnizada en carmesí. ¿A veces mola, verdad?

Mola perderse en esos susurros para sentirse grandiosa, codiciada, deseada. Mola pensar que quienes capturan tu atención te tratan como un tesoro de cristal,

una reliquia a resguardar, el premio tocado en suerte a quien no ha creído jamás que la fortuna le fuera a sonreír.

Bella, inigualable. Peligrosa.

Asienten los mundanos que nada entienden de tu atavío. ¿Y las chicas? Las primeras que se alzan contra ti, a tu juicio por envidia, por sentirse fuera

de lugar en tu presencia, menos que una harapienta desarrapada y piojosa.

Y dices que te gusta. Que te halaga. Que estás en el mundo para marcar tendencia, para que los que te vean llegar no olviden fácilmente que vieron tu figura

acercarse, que tuvieron la suerte de conocerte, y al infierno las que te envidian, y a la mierda los idiotas que contigo se obsesionan.

Arrogante, jactanciosa.

Rompedora de corazones. Podrían llegar a afirmar quienes han caído víctima de tu taconeo, tu seguridad, tu imperturbable amor cerrado, y que no lo hacen

porque nada les has dejado a recoger más que pedazos a reconstruir tras el huracán que es tu persona.

Tales epítetos no te importan. Son meros términos que espolean tu arrogancia, tu pedantería. Caramelos de brillantes colores que auguran deleite y que,

al probar, se descubren ausentes, baladí, la tumba donde reposa la insensibilidad, la caída donde se embaraza la nada.

Tú sólo eres el vivo retrato de tu madre: pelo negro, ojos oscuros, genio pronto e irascible convertido en un muro de hielo a la mención de esa palabra

maldita que empieza por romance. Tú sólo eres el ojito derecho de tu hermano: protectora, cofre de secretos, pañuelo de seda que aísla los prejuicios que

puedan perforar su amor propio, su autoestima.

Morena y pálida a rabiar, te enfundes en vestidos y trajes de talle ceñido, de modelos frescos, sinuosos y provocativos, de colores que realcen tu tez

y la esbeltez de tu silueta. Y andas con la cabeza alta, bien pagada de ti misma, el látigo presto, la sonrisa dispuesta a esbozarse engreída, lista para

representar una vez más el papel de princesa guerrera protagonista de su propio cuento de demonios y cacerías.

Y te la crees. Tú misma te convences de ello. Que siendo así, una coraza ambulante, eres algo que supera a lo que golpetea en ese fuero de retales y descosidos que es tu verdadero interior, algo por descontado más interesante, más envidiable, más valorable, más mil veces más.

La que se asoma al espejo es la chica que ha mamado sarcasmo gracias a Jace, que ha criado desconfianza en parajes no familiares, que guarda con celo pelos

de demonios que ha matado como quien colecciona monedas o minerales. Y eres tú.

La que te devuelve resuelta la mirada no es más que una imagen del que muchos se enamoran, del que alguna vez estuviste orgullosa, del que en su día tus

conocidos te pidieron que renegases antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y eres tú.

El reflejo infiel que ahora desprecias porque se burla de ti en la distancia, la copia de la que no quieres desprenderte por ser el santo y seña de la

coraza con la que tu indefensión se asoma. Y vuelves a ser tú.

Y el grillete que te maniata a fingir, que refuerza los lazos al vacío hueco del patetismo del que huyes, el ligamento al sinsentido, al miedo, a las

ansias. Gírate. Mírate bien. Porque ésa, sí, eres tú.

¿La imagen te impone, verdad? Pero por dentro te rompes. Por dentro te resquebrajas. Por dentro lloras escarcha, hablas rudeza, comes inquietud y suspiras

rabia.

Tan fácil resulta envolver tu verdadera personalidad que pronto ni tú misma distingues dónde concluye el disfraz y aguarda en ristre esa latente fragilidad

que eres en el fondo, dónde concluye Isabelle, la amante cazadora de sombras, y se repliega Izzi, la chica sin runas, sin estelas, sin magia.

Necesitas escapar de ese reflejo. Necesitas huir de ese tormento.

Así que cazas. Te apuntas a las correrías más arriesgadas, las más absurdas. A ver si así destierras la culpabilidad por lo que nunca dijiste ni aceptaste

ni le confesases sentir aun cuando lo percibías patente en las máculas de tu ser, a ver si así reconquistas el error de disfrutar las oportunidades antes

blindadas, siendo así alguien mejor, alguien válida y digna de este presente que aspira pesadez y vomita angustia, que engulle amor y devuelve su inverso,

el odio.

Así que vas en busca de peligros, de éxtasis, de experiencias que prometen vértigo y generan el olvido momentáneo. El látigo se expande, los cabellos se

zarandean, el desahogo grita a viva voz en tu garganta.

No piensas. No recuerdas. En ese limbo de ferocidad, No hay espacio para la nostalgia, los desdobles emocionales, los ojos café, los mensajes en camisetas

o la música absurda.

Miedo, dolor, ira. Con cada golpe, con cada demonio eliminado. Desesperación, rencor, rabia. Y la fiebre del combate te embriaga.

Percibes al tiempo difuminarse, relentecerse, detenerse cuando el cuchillo serafín asciende y desciende para clavarse con saña y firmeza en las entrañas

del endemoniado o cuando el látigo se desenrosca en tu muñeca y traza un arco perfecto y letal que deja una ácida estela de aullidos, sangre petrolífera,

vísceras e icor a su paso.

El pasado, ese enemigo vestido con todas tus pérdidas, desaparece; el futuro, ese páramo desértico de todo romance que pudiste llegar a tener alguna vez,

no importa. De lo único que eres consciente es de este instante, de este segundo, de este presente que te proporciona la genial excusa de hacer pagar a

alguien todo el dolor y abandono que arañan la coraza de tu pecho.

¿Hodge es un traidor, os abandona? La agitación inhala y exhala en tus pulmones, la lucha canta poder en tus venas. ¿Max se ha ido, ha muerto? La venganza

rumia en tus patadas, en tus cuchilladas, en el ataque que, implacable, infieres al desgraciado de ojos negros, bastardo mestizo de los ángeles y dimensiones

demoníacas.

¿Jace desaparece, ha sido raptado? Da igual. En tu mente todo pensamiento desaparece, la conciencia del sudor goteando por frente y ojos, las heridas escociendo

por el cuerpo se esfuman. ¿Simon ya no te re...? ¿Ya no...? ¿Simon...?

Echas la cabeza hacia atrás y chillas. No piensas. No sientes. Ya no eres tú misma. De ti sólo queda la sombra que baila al filo de la batalla, el arma

que se abalanza sobre el enemigo, el alma que vive en cada latido que bombea el pecho y que atrae más y más a la muerte cual si fuera un imán que anhelara

destruirse.

Matar o morir; esa es la disyuntiva. El látigo se impulsa y el chasquido de ruptura se repite. Llorar o reír; es el tic tac de la partida. No existe mejor

momento de descifrar el significado de la vida cuando la muerte rodea, asfixia y amenaza por doquier.

Bailas, saltas, esquivas, gritas. En tu cabeza los demás elementos -personas, objetos, espacio y tiempo- giran con tanta lentitud que tienes la sensación

de incluso poder pasar entre ellos convertida en fantasma, invisible a sus garras y dientes.

La muerte se encarama sobre tus hombros, al fin libre, portentosa, justiciera a tu modo de ver. Te retuerces para esquivar la acometida del demonio, y

una sonrisa maniática rasga de oreja a oreja tu rostro cuando lo ves derrumbarse a tus pies.

Luego te alzas y continúas peleando, continúas castigando al demonio de enfrente por los demonios que dormitan en el interior de tu mente. Tienes fiebre.

Fiebre de penuria; fiebre de enagenación; fiebre de batalla. Por ello eres llamarada. Eres humo. Eres ceniza.

Y eres locura.

Mas todo hechizo o éxtasis concluye. Cuando la lucha ha terminado, existen esos primeros segundos de gozo, cuando la realidad aún está aletargada y la

anestesia del combate todavía causa estragos en la periferia de tu mirada. Y es ahí cuando te vuelves.

Cuando compartes la sonrisa de triunfo con el primero que encuentras a tu lado, una mueca genuina que, indiferente a los parentescos que os unan o a los

problemas que os enfrentan, proclaman a la par el mismo sentimiento. El de la victoria.

Y es ahí cuando los rasgos de esa primera persona forman un rostro, una identidad, un nombre. Su nombre.

La mirada que compartís en esos petrificados segundos donde el mundo vuelve a asentarse en sus cimientos, del aire soplando en el semblante, de la constatación

de la tierra bajo los pies y la lejana picazón de las runas culebreando en la piel, se diría que es como el momento de asueto de todo prisionero que se

ve libre de vallas y murallas durante unos minutos, como el regocijo de la flora cuando la primavera se asienta en sus raíces.

Mariposas aletean en tu estómago. Esos rasgos... esa mirada... esa sonrisa. La distingues al instante, pues es una entre miles.

–Simon... –Castañas en el pelo, castañas en las pestañas, castañas en dos iris que no evitan escudriñarte cuando agita la cabeza para retirar el apelmazado

flequillo y la voz tantea al musitar.

–¿Isa... Isabelle, verdad?

El calor abandona tu rostro. El invierno no tarda en ocupar su lugar mientras muros glaciales y la decepción hacen de tu pecho su palacio particular. Sacudes

la cabeza y te apartas.

Puños apretados, látigo resbalado, cortina de cabello negro que corren a ocultar tu momento de debilidad. Tormento e impotencia suspiran contra tus párpados,

así que escondes el rostro para que nadie los vea resbalar al peregrinar por tus mejillas.

Te muerdes el labio con fuerza hasta sacar sangre, ese labio que una vez abandonó el sabor agrio de las mentiras de tu apariencia para probar el néctar

de su dulzura, de su gentileza, esa sangre que alguna vez canjeaste mediante mordeduras de colmillos a cambio de besos en el cuello, piernas entreabiertas,

círculos en la espalda, gemidos de excitación.

Y cuando le oyes prometer que recordará tu nombre a partir de ahora, algo se convulsiona en tu interior. Tienes ganas de volverte, empotrarle contra el

suelo o la pared o lo que sea y gritarle que se calle, que eso no tendría que ser una promesa, ni algo novedoso, porque para empezar nunca tendría que

haberte olvidado.

Si su afecto era tan fuerte como decía, nunca tendría que haberte dejado de amar. Pero te muerdes la lengua y callas. No puedes hablarle de algo que no

puede recordar y no porque no quiera, sino porque en su memoria no hay constancia de ello. Lo vuestro fue real, no un cuento revivido sólo al contarse

a la luz de una vela en la soledad de la noche.

La ira vuelve a consumarte, el dolor palpita en la sensibilidad de tus yemas, la risa falsa e hipócrita que quiere decir que estás bien pero que, para

los que te conocen, saben que significa dolor reavivado, tintinea en tus oídos como sangre derramada, brota como lágrimas en los labios, trozos de agujas

que circulan por tus venas hasta clavarse en tu corazón que es su diana a emponzoñar, el órgano a convertir en esquirlas.

Lo miras, y él, inquisitivo, sostiene tu mirada, pero nada destella tras ella. No hay reconocimiento. No hay amor. No hay nada. La devastación del abandono,

de su abandono en mente y no en vida, pasa sobre ti como nube negra cargada de tormenta y rayos.

Y esta vez no tienes con qué desahogarte, no se vislumbra en el horizonte una batalla o encontronazo o combate con demonios para volver a anestesiarte.

Estás ebria de resentimiento; ebria de sufrimiento; hebria de todo menos de alcohol. Rechinas los dientes. Maldita sea, cómo duele. ¿cómo puede dolerte

tanto? Bien sabías que no era buena idea enamorarse.

Camináis hombro con hombro, dos promesas de un romance en ciernes arrinconado ya en el pasado, dos extraños que compartieron confianza y sensaciones de

las que sólo una de sus protagonistas, tú, testigo solitaria de los hechos, conserva ahora en la mente.

Tus pasos ya no restallan en el suelo, más bien se arrastran en el polvo del camino, hundidos por la pesadumbre y el cansancio. Tus zapatos ya no taconean

al compás de los corazones pisoteados; fingen seguridad e ímpetu para evitar las miradas de reojo que emanan compasión, pero sólo recuperarán su fortaleza

y vitalidad cuando la causa que los ha mermado recobre por entero lo que un demonio le arrebató sin miramientos.

Y otra mañana comienza. Y otro día te arrastra a la conciencia para darte de bruces con el hecho de que tu mayor miedo se ha cumplido: el miedo al rechazo.

Su rechazo.

El baúl de sus recuerdos ha sido sellado, atascado entre los recuerdos que parecen sueños y los sueños que se olvidan al amanecer. El cajón de los tuyos

continúa todavía abierto, derramando nostalgia, bautizando emociones antes minimizadas, mostrándote lo cruel que es el dicho de no saber lo que uno tiene

hasta que lo ve escurrir entre los dedos y perderse después.

Esta vez, cuando pasas, la enumeración de los calificativos de siempre vuelven a desfilar tras de ti: bella, jactanciosa, temible y arrogante.

Eso sí. Nadie se sienta a desgranar la dificultad que supones, nadie más parece querer despojarte de ese disfraz tan grande en el que te enfundes diariamente

y en el que te pierdes con mayor frecuencia. Algo ha cambiado. Y no sabes decir el qué.

Al margen de tu familia, sólo aquel que camina a tu lado y que ahora tan solo tiene para ti las ojeadas propias que se reservan a los desconocidos de la

calle, ha podido alguna vez asir tu pie, despojarte del tacón, sopesar con caricias la primitiva dulzura y frágil inocencia que habita bajo los poros de

tu ser.

Sólo él. Fiebre, recuerdo, embriaguez. Sólo él. Aquel que gracias a un demonio conociste y que gracias a otro..., maldita sea, joder... has vuelto a perder.


End file.
